Screaming Infidelities
by cantkeepmyeyesoffyou
Summary: Adultery, depression, true love...Facets of an endless saga of the lives of Port Charles citizens...M for later chapters


_**Author's Note: Hello again everyone. You may remember me as the writer of "Key to My Heart" on the JO Board, but after major problems with my computerI haven't updated in a while and i had a great idea for a new story. Its much darker then anything I've ever written and has many more adult themes. The first chapter is merely a prologue and slightly boring in my opinion. I basically wanted to set up my story and the settings and situation. So basically right now Nikolas and Courtney have just become a couple and Jason and Sam are together (bleh). Emily and Nikolas ARE still married and not many people other then those involved in the surrogacy know about NiCo. Get ready for some angst and major drama. So long for now.**_

Chapter 1- A Stroll Down Memory Lane

She sat on the bench watching the waves in the harbor ripple and roll around in the night. Her lips tasted the hot chocolate she had just purchased from the local diner and it instantly filled her body with warmth. The beautiful blonde looked at the timepiece on her wrist and wondered how long she had been away from her home and loving partner. It was hard to imagine that this town had been her home for the past four years and yet sometimes she still felt like there was always something else to discover. Like right now, how good the mixture of the hot chocolate and peaceful night calmed her uneasy soul.

Courtney Matthews wasn't a worry-wart per say. She was fearful as the normal person would be in an unsuspecting town like Port Charles, but she was never too much of a worrier. But lately she had been having bad feelings in the pit of her stomach telling her something wasn't quite right. This was a feeling quite normal to Courtney, who had just embarked on a new relationship with a wonderful man. Nikolas Cassadine was a prince in every sense of the word. It was his royal title as well as an adjective of the handsome man's personality. He was kind, soft-spoken and caring in every possible way, the kind of man that Courtney always fell for. The _fourth_ kind of man Courtney fell for in Port Charles alone, not counting the minor fling with Officer Brian Beck from a year or two ago. Courtney has been as strong and independent of a woman then any other woman out there, except when it comes to matters of the heart. Courtney had been manipulated, conned and had her heart broken by three very different but almost similar men.

Her first husband, AJ Quartermaine, was as phony as a three dollar bill. He used Courtney to get to her brother, Sonny Corinthos. He used her in an attempt to regain custody of his son, Michael. He used Courtney over and over again and yet she defended the bastard to everyone who told her otherwise. Even after a drunk and bitter AJ crashed into the Oasis, a strip club in town, Courtney saved him from jail time by being blackmailed into stripping at the club. After that traumatic event, she was faced by more heartache…learning AJ had paid Coleman, the Oasis' owner, to stalk her for months. The marriage failed soon after. AJ Quartermaine: Mistake #1.

Jasper "Jax" Jacks enters the picture two years later, sweeping Courtney off her feet with his jets, and spontaneous trips to Monaco and bottles of champagne. It started with a bet…10 million dollars if Courtney could resist Jax and his pompous ass for three months. Those ten million dollars would be for her charity for underprivileged children, a hospitable cause that Jax turned into sex. Yet, Courtney saw something past the arrogant façade of Jasper Jacks…she saw compassion and humanity. She saw a man she could be with for life…or another six months. The union of Courtney Matthews and Jasper Jacks seemed so fairy-tale like, almost destined to be. However, not even half a year into the marriage, the desire for a child and infidelity unraveled the once happy newlyweds. Yet, she was Nikolas now and this was all in her past. She heard a creak from the stairs and the sound of a familiar man's voice on a phone, she presumed.

"Yeah Marco, I hear you. Just tell Sonny I'm taking the night off and I'll handle whatever he needs first thing in the morning. I don't know what to tell him Marco…The truth maybe? Tell Sonny that Sam and I have reservations at the Grille and I don't plan on spoiling the night with work." the blue-eyed man suggested over the phone. He saw Courtney look up at him and gave a small smile with a nod to acknowledge her. She smiled slightly and gave a tiny wave to the figure that continued on with the phone conversation while jogging up the other stairs.

Enter Jason Morgan: Suspected Hit Man for Mob Boss Sonny Corinthos. Jason Morgan: Once-Prodigal-Son-of-the-Elite-Quartermaines. Jason Morgan…Her One and only True Love. Yes, Courtney Matthews, innocent and sweet as candy, was once completely head over heels, reach for the stars in love with Mob Enforcer Jason Morgan. He saved her from stripping. He saved her from AJ's blackmailing. He saved her from the edge time and time again. The love once shared between Jason and Courtney Morgan was so strong that at times you could practically see the connection they shared. She was definitely the ying to his yang, but other times, they were so similar it even scared the two of them. She loved him completely and she knew he felt the same. However, love wasn't enough for the two of them and the saga of the two lovers came to an end. He was happy with Samantha McCall, his equivalent in an unreasonably short skirt. As much as she cared about Nikolas, she knew that deep down in her heart, she would never love a man the way she did about Jason Morgan.

Courtney looked up at the starry sky and blinked her eyes. She took one last sip out of the cup before tossing it into the trash can beside her. She took one last glance out to the harbor…just another reminiscent night in Port Charles.

**_Sorry for the briefness...the story will get better_**

**_Read and Review..._**

**_Dee_**


End file.
